Little Moments
by bellblosem
Summary: Bechloe story inspired by "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley Beca's Point of view.
1. Chapter 1

I remember when I first met Chloe. It was the activity fair, I was trying to avoid my dad, and look for somewhere to DJ. There was a sign that said DJ, but it was just some Deaf Jews. They should really make that clearer. I was just walking along, when I heard someone say "Hey, would you like to join the Bellas?" I was about to just keep on walking, but I looked up. And then I noticed her. Her red hair, and her icy blue eyes. I mean, you could just ignore that. So I talked to her, for a bit. She explained about acapella. But I explained that I didn't even sing. At least not in public, I though to myself. So I walked away.

I saw her again when she burst into my shower. She demanded I sing Titanium for her. She said it was her lady-jam. Though I think that might have been a bit too much information. We started singing together, I do admit, we did sound good together, even while we were singing I was just looking into those eyes. She was truly beautiful. I couldn't help but have a look. I mean she was naked in my shower! What was I supposed to do?! She said something about being confident about 'all this' And I told her "She should be." I mean, she looked amazing, she had all the curves in all the right places. I learned her name was Chloe. She said I had to agree to come to auditions, which I did. Then some guy came in, and she left. Of course she was with a guy. What did I expect? She wasn't into girls.

I saw her again at auditions, and at initiation night. She came over to me, being a bit drunk, and she pulled me so close, we almost kissed. I could help but flirt back to her. But then she left, and I saw her making out with that guy from the shower. I should have know. I can't get attached to her. I'll only get hurt again.

We quickly became close friends. Over strenuous Bella rehearsals, and she actually was interested in what I did with mixing track. But there was one moment that really stood out for me.

We were in my truck. I needed something to drive around in, and truck was pretty much the cheapest option. It was quite battered already. Chloe insisted on taking me somewhere nice after the riff-off. I don't really understand why. She insisted on driving as well. I don't know why I let her drive. I liked having my truck in one piece. But yeah, she drove.

She was doing pretty okay to start with, it had been about 10 minutes, and she hadn't killed anyone yet. I just remember looking over to her, and seeing her concentrate so hard, trying to make it look like she could do it. I thought she was amazing. I had to keep reminding myself about that boy. I wonder if Chloe was in a serious relationship with him. I had to ask, I mean she'd been with him twice, that I saw.

"Hey Chloe, that boy, the one in the shower, and that you were making out with during initiation night. Is he anything serious?" I was dreading the answer, I didn't know what I'd do if he was. Maybe I just have to accept that Chloe will never be mine.

"Not really. He's just a fling. A regular one at that. But we both know it's not going to going anywhere." I was so relived to hear that. Maybe we did have a chance after all? I just looked at her. She was so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

Suddenly I got jolted forward. "Crap!" I heard Chloe scream out. She was such a pretty and innocent girl, I never expected her to ever say something like that. I'll never forget it. Thinking about it now, I can't even remember what she ran into. She quickly Covered her mouth with her hands, and started turning red. I could tell she was so embarrassed about crashing. I wanted to be mad, but I couldn't. She had just put a huge dent in my truck, and she nearly gave me a heart attack. But her cheeks began to turn the colour of her hair, and I just thought she looked so cute. I couldn't stay made at her, not while she was looking like that.

She started blurting out things like "I'm so sorry Beca" "I can't believe I did that" "Oh my God, Beca." I couldn't even act like I was mad. So I just said "It's okay, just next time, I'll drive, yeah?" and flashed her a smile. We both just burst out laughing. After our little giggle fit, we swapped so I was driving. We both thought it was better if we went back to campus, we'd had enough drama for one day. I remember glancing looks at her, she looked so innocent. I just wanted everyday to be like this. Us laughing about some stupid joke and being comfortable with each other. And her just _being there._ I saw her hand, just floating there, and I wanted to take it, to hold hands. But she didn't feel that way about me. Besides I had to still look like I was the hardcore Beca. And I couldn't get hurt again. I just couldn't. I swore to myself I'd never let anyone in again.

But I'll never forget that moment.

* * *

**Okay, so it's short, but it's my first one. There should be 4 maybe 5 chapters to this. Please read and review? I'd like to get better.**


	2. Chapter 2

I also remember my birthday. She'd wanted to throw me a surprise birthday party, but it didn't go as well as she planned.

I was sitting in my room, trying to mix some new mixes. I was having a little trouble. I couldn't really get them to work. I really needed to do some, because I'd been really busy with all the bella rehearsals that Aubrey had made us do. And my Dad wanted my to actually "Participate" and go to class. It just wouldn't work though, I kept thinking about those blue eyes, and that smile and that red hair. -sigh- I can't get attached to Chloe like that. Don't. Get. Attached. Beca.

I heard my phone go off, it was from Chloe. I felt a smile creep across my face. I opened it, and it read "Beca, do you want to come over? Like now?" I couldn't believe Chloe was inviting me to come over. I'd been to her apartment a few time, but not very often. It must be nice to live on your own, and not with some room mate. Did I mention my room mate? She doesn't talk very much. Anyway, I texted Chloe back saying in would be there shortly, I just need to grab my stuff. I could feel myself getting exciting. I mean the girl I had a small crush on,(I kinda had to admit it to my self, even if I didn't want to.) had invited me to hang out with her, I didn't really think it could get better than this.

I got to Chloe door, and knocked. Just as Chloe opened the door, I heard a huge shout of "Surprise!" I looked around, Chloe had invited everyone I knew, which admittedly wasn't many people. There was all the Bellas, and Jesse was there. Though I don't really like him that much, he keeps trying to make me watch movies. When will he get that I don't like them? I looked at Chloe, She was wearing a dark blue dress, which contrasted with the light blue of her eyes. I did have to admit, she looked beautiful in that dress. I was exactly the right colour for her, and it fitted perfectly. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Chloe! You did this for me?" I never really celebrated my birthday, it was just one of those things I grew up with. I never thought it was just another day really.

"Of course I did, you didn't think I'd forget your birthday, did you?" I just smiled at her. I couldn't believe she had done all of this for me. Maybe she did care more than I thought she did? She care a lot for everyone though, maybe I'm not that special.

The party was actually really good. Aubrey let loose a bit, and wasn't as mean as she normally is in rehearsals. And Chloe had picked some decent music, not anything like the Bellas set list. I couldn't help but notice she had managed to slip Titanium on there. I just thought back to that time when she burst into my shower. That was _definitely _a moment I wouldn't forget. I mean you couldn't really forget the moment when someone important walked into your life. Especially if they were naked.

"Are you enjoying your party?" I looked over, Chloe had come to talk to me.

"Of course I am! I love it!" I smiled at her again. I couldn't really help it, she always just made me feel so happy. She pulled me in for a hug. At first I was stiff, I wasn't really used to hugging people, But then I relaxed into it. I was hugging Chloe, and it actually felt.. really nice, Kinda natural, you know. But she had to go, Aubrey wanted to talk to her about something. I could feel my heart drop slightly.

It was getting quite late, some people had already left. Jesse had gone, and I think Stacie managed to hook up with some random dude. There was only Aubrey, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Chloe and me left. We were just all talking, the party had kinda died. Then we heard a sharp "BEEP BEEP BEEP" Suddenly Chloe screamed out "The cake! NO!" Chloe then ran into the kitchen. I went and followed her. She opened the oven, which was exploding with smoke, and took out a rather black cake-looking object.

"I wanted to make you a cake.." Chloe whispered. "I wanted you to have the best birthday ever."

"It's okay" I said, about to laugh, to show that it was okay. This was definitely the best birthday. I was with my friends, and Chloe had done so much. Besides I was spending the whole day with her, How could it be bad? But then she looked at me, and I could tell, water was forming in the bottom of her eyes. She was about to cry. But she looked so cute and innocent, I just wanted to remember this moment. I don't know what compelled me to do it, but I pulled her into a hug.

"Listen Chloe" I said, looking into her eyes, "I had the best birthday ever." She smiled. We back to the other Bellas together, holding hands. I think she grabbed my hand. I didn't want to let go though, My heart was beating really fast, I hope she couldn't tell. The Bellas all laughed at her too. I could tell she was really embarrassed.

"You got to pay more attention Chloe! This happens way too often" I heard Aubrey say. Chloe had obviously done this before.

But I just remember Chloe standing there, with tears in her eyes, trying to laugh with everyone else. And all I could think was, 'Wow, This girl really is stunning.' And that kinda when I knew. I really kinda loved this girl, even if she didn't feel that way about me.

* * *

**So, Second chapter, I hope you liked it. I thank everyone who read the first chapter! I tried to add more detail about how Beca feels. I hoped it worked. Read and review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe has become my best friend over these last few months. She regularly invites me over, and she comes over to mine. We sometimes even go to the cinema together. It almost seems like a date. She's just being friendly though. I do kinda wish we could be more than friends. I wanted to go out on dates, where they were actually called dates. I wanted to walk down the street and hold her hand. I wanted to have little arguments with her, and then make-up with a kiss. I wanted to look into her eyes and tell her I loved her.

I knew that she wasn't perfect. I mean, she was too clingy for my liking, she hugged everyone who she came into contact with. But at the same time, I liked that clingy-ness, because without it, It wouldn't be Chloe. I love how she seems to be so confident in everything she does. I love how we don't always agree on things, and she makes me think of thing I would have never of though of on my own. She even looked at my mixes sometimes, and then she would suggest of song, which I had never even heard of, and it would work perfectly. And then sometimes she would just give me a CD, and say "I know you could make an awesome mix with these." and I would sit and work, until they blended perfectly. She always tried to make me happy, and I love her for it. She even got Aubrey to change the set list after we got back into the finals. Finals are going to be awesome, I can tell. But, in a way, I'm really glad Chloe isn't perfect, and she's not exactly like me. Because that would be boring, she brings out a whole new side of me. One that's more open, and not shut off. I think she makes me better.

* * *

Chloe asked me if I wanted to go have dinner with her. She meant as friend, of course. I said yes, I'd love to go, because Dinner with the girl of my dreams? It was almost like a date. She said it wasn't very far from campus, so she said she would come to my room at 7, and we could both walk there. I didn't really know where we were going, but she said she did, so I trusted her. I spent about 2 hours trying to get ready, it had to look like I wasn't putting too much effort into this, after all it wasn't a date or anything. I went with jeans, they were casual, right? Beside, they're what I normally wear. Chloe would think it was weird if I suddenly put on a pink sparkly dress. It was around 5 minutes to 7 when Chloe knocked at my door. Kimmy-Jin was out for the night with something, I can't remember what she muttered when she left. I was really glad that she wasn't here, because I had been running around the room panicking. I opened the door, and saw Chloe. She was in a red dress. She normally wore blue, as it complemented her eyes so well. But this dress. It just worked. I couldn't handle how wonderful she looked. I realised I must have been staring at her with my mouth open in awe for a while now, as she gave a small cough, which brought me back to reality. "You look amazing Chloe." Was all I could get out.

"Thanks" She said, smiling at me, God she looked so beautiful. "We should probably get going, it will take us about 15 minutes to walk there." I just nodded, and followed her out.

Chloe said she knew where she was going. I'm not sure she did. It had been about 20 minutes, and I don't think we were anywhere near a restaurant. Somewhere between us leaving my room, and now. She had taken my hand. We were walking around, holding hands. I couldn't believe it. _It definitely felt like a date. _It was just Chloe be affectionate, of course. She couldn't feel this way about me. I wouldn't. But It just felt right. We were alone, walking around under the stars, holding hands. It felt like such a movie clique. But I had to admit, my heart was beating really fast, I could hear it. I just had to be calm.

After about 10 more minutes of us wondering around aimlessly, with Chloe muttering "This way ... I think we took a wrong turn at the last crossing … maybe it's over here." I finally just had to say to her,

"Chloe, I think we're lost" giving a small chuckle. I really didn't mind. I enjoyed this time alone with Chloe. She stopped suddenly. I stopped, and looked back at her.

"I'm sorry, I guess I don't know where I'm going"She said quietly. I looked into her eyes, with my hands on her shoulders.

"There is no reason to be sorry Chloe, Trust me" I looked into her eyes. She just gave a small nod. I looked up at her lips. I really really really want to kiss her. We were just inches apart. I could jeopardise this friendship though, it was too important to me. She would probably run off, and never talk to me again. Then Chloe leaned down, and her lips met mine. Chloe Beale was kissing me. Chloe Beale, The girl I have had a crush on ever since I met her, is kissing me. It occurred to me that I was just standing there, so I started to kiss her back. I couldn't believe this was happening. It was such a clique but little fireworks were going off inside me. We finally broke apart after what seemed like years. I looked up at her and smiled.

"This was meant to be a date." She said. A date. _A date. Chloe had asked me out on a date and I didn't even realise._ I couldn't believe it. Chloe felt the same way about me. Chloe actually liked me. I couldn't breath, it was too shocking.

"Beca, are you okay?" I obviously looked worried.

"Yeah, I just, I never though you felt that way about me. I mean, I thought..." I trailed off.

"Of course I do" Chloe replied. "I just wasn't sure if you did. Why do you think I tried so hard and was always hanging out with you?"

"I don't know, I just, I mean, I also thought you were amazing, and out of my league, and you had that boy in the-" Chloe cut me off with a kiss.

"Your rambling too much now Beca. Just enjoy the moment." Chloe said, Kissing me again.

I didn't think it could get any better than this. Chloe liked me. I knew that I would never ever ever forget this. I was the best moment of my life.

* * *

**So that's Chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. Chloe and Beca are finally together. Please read and review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe had been my girlfriend for the past 2 weeks. We hadn't really announced it to everyone, but we weren't really hiding it. And by the amount of times we end up holding hands in Bella rehearsals, I think the Bellas all know. They're just too polite to say anything. Me and Chloe had gone on a couple of Dates since that one where we went for dinner, and never really got there. It had mostly been simple things, going round to each other's apartments, going out for dinner. It was mostly what we did before, except now there was a lot more hand holding and kissing involved. Chloe had asked me out on another date tonight, I was just going over to her place.

* * *

I arrived at the door to Chloe's apartment and rang the bell. Chloe opened the door and greeted with with a kiss. I still hadn't got used to it, kissing her was so amazing, and it's such a clique but every time I do fireworks go off inside me. She told me that we were going to watch a movie. I sighed, I really didn't like movies, they were too predictable, you know? She insisted and said it would be fun. I didn't really mind, I got to spend time with her after all, and there could never be anything bad about that.

We laid down on the sofa together, and started to watch the movie on Chloe's TV. I'm not really sure what happened in this movie, I wasn't really paying attention, I just wanted to make Chloe happy. I was really paying more attention to her. Her hair was just falling perfectly and framing her face to make her look like the most beautiful person in the entire world. Her eyes were sparkling because so was so interested in the movie. A smile was across her face and I swear I could see her lips moving, just to mutter the words to the movie under her breath. She was adorable, and I couldn't really think anything else.

I could tell Chloe knew I was staring at her, and not watching the movie.

"You could at least try to pay attention!" She said, giving out a small giggle. Even her laugh sounded beautiful, I don't think I could ever get used to this girl being near me all the time, and actually wanted to be there.

"I could," I replied. "But then I wouldn't be able to look at you, and notice how you are stunning without even trying." Chloe laid for a moment, with her mouth slightly open.

"You are _such_ a romantic!" She said, pushing my arm.

"Shh! Don't tell anyone! You'll ruin my Bad boy street cred" I told her, winking. She just smiled at me, and buried her head into the curve of my neck. I put my arm around her, wanting to stay like this forever.

* * *

The movie must of finished about 10 minutes ago, but Chloe still hadn't moved. My arm was stuck behind her, it was starting to get all numb, and it was actually quite hurting. I looked at her and whispered "Chloe." She didn't respond. She must have fallen asleep during the end of the movie. She just looked so innocent, laying day. I could feel her chest moving up and down with each breath that she took. She looked like an angel. My arm was hurting even more now, and I really needed to move it, but I know if I did, I would end up waking her up. I didn't want to, She look way too beautiful like this for me to wake her up. I just ignored the pain in my arm, and took in the sight of her, knowing that I never did want to forget this moment.

I just thought, about all these little things that she did, and she didn't even have to try. They just made me fall in love with her more and more each day. She doesn't even know that she's doing them, because they're _so_ natural to her, and they're the things that make her who she is. But those are the things that make me love her. And I could really deny it any longer. I was in love with Chloe Beale. I was in love with the girl who had burst into my shower, made me join the Bella, and make me put myself out there, and make some friends. I loved her, I loved her, I loved her.

"I love you" I whispered to her.

"Hmm?" She said, half yawning. I didn't even notice that she had woken up. I didn't really mean for her to hear it. What if she got all freaked out and left? But then I heard,

"I love you too, Beca Mitchell." and my heart stopped. She had said it back. She loved me back. I smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear, and put her head on my chest, letting her go back to sleep. Chloe probably wouldn't remember this, or it would seem like a dream to her. She wasn't really fully awake. But I knew that I would never forget this. Ever.

* * *

**That's probably the end for this story. I hope every liked it. If people wanted, I could maybe squeeze another Chapter out of this. But I think I'll just leave it there. Read and Review?**


End file.
